


The After Effects

by TheSilverPen



Series: Zombies: High School and Beyond [2]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Zed hacks his z-band, alternate to what happened at the football games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPen/pseuds/TheSilverPen
Summary: Zed hacked his z-band, but what if instead of the Acey's hacking it, Zed gets sick.





	1. Just One More Game

The pain in Zed’s wrist from the Z-band had been getting progressively worse each time he used it. Eliza had been warning him but he refused to listen. It was just a few games, and after all, if it made him fit in, then it was worth the risk. 

“Zed, you can’t keep doing this!” Addison scolded, taking his hand. “It’s hurting you. You look worse than I’ve ever seen you.” 

Zed leaned his head back, letting out a slight chuckle. “Gee, thanks for the confidence boost. I’ll be fine, Addy. It’s just one more game.” He said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself rather than her. Addison let out a sigh and kissed him on the cheek, getting up and hurrying off to the rest of the cheer squad. Zed took his place on the field, letting out a hiss as another wave of pain ripped through his wrist. At this point, he could barely feel it, and the rash was spreading. The game started and the problems with his Z-band were in the back of his mind. 

The time came for Zed to use the Z-band and he had to admit, he was nervous. He slid his finger across the screen and felt the change take over. The rest was a blur, and before he knew it, he was on the ground and everything was spinning. He could hear voices of people around him, but they sounded far off and distant. “Zed!” Addison’s voice was the first one clear enough for him to hear. He tried to respond to her but by the confused and concerned look on her face, he knew he wasn’t making sense. “Shhh…it’s okay, I’m here. Just stay calm. You’re going to be fine.” 

Before Addison could say any more, Zed had blacked out, leaving her even more worried. A young woman dashed onto the field, kneeling beside Addison. “I’m Dr. Abrams. I work at the Zombietown General Hospital. Can you tell me what happened to him?”

“H-He messed with his Z-band. We all told him not to but he was determined to fit in. He’s been feeling sick and Eliza told me before the game that his wrist has been hurting him.” Dr. Abrams tugged off Zed’s glove, revealing just how bad the rash had gotten. “Oh Zed…” 

The doctor sighed and motioned for the medics to approach. “Zed is in a lot worse shape than I had originally thought. Not only has he suffered severe and possibly irreversible nerve damage in his wrist from the Z-band, he’s also made his body susceptible to infection, which I believe is the cause of his collapse. We need to get him in as soon as possible.” 

“Wait, zombies have nerves? They can get sick?” Addison questioned. She’d never been taught the ins and outs of Zombies, just that they were scary and gross and should be avoided. 

The doctor just laughed, placing a hand on Addison’s shoulder. “Come with me to the hospital and maybe I can teach you a little about zombies.” 

********************************  
Addison wandered around the room, staring at all of the medical equipment. She’d been to plenty of doctors because of her hair, but she’d never been hospitalized that she could remember. For being in Zombietown, the hospital was surprisingly clean and bright. It stuck out in the little muddled-together town, almost like a beacon in a storm. Zed was on a bed in the middle of the room, his green hair standing out against the crisp white sheets. All sorts of tubes and IV’s ran into his body, worrying Addison more and more. 

The way Dr. Abrams had explained it was that when Zed messed with his Z-band, he’d been sending dangerous amounts of electrical impulses through his body which had damaged his nerves. The impulses had also weakened his immune system and caused him to get sick. While zombies and humans couldn’t get each other sick, they both had their own range of illnesses. Zombies in this world weren’t like the ones you read about in books or see in TV and movies. They’d never died, so in a sense, they were just mutated humans. They didn’t need to eat brains, which was proven by the brains in a can they had started eating. They could get sick like humans; they could have kids and get hurt too. 

Addison took a seat next to the bed, watching Zed for any sign of movement. They’d had to remove his Z-band, so they’d fitted him with a device that sent the same frequency of electrical impulses into his body and attached it to his hip until he recovered enough to get a new band. They were also working on an upgraded version of the band that couldn’t be tampered with. Even so, the damage to his system and the infection left him looking a little worse for wear. His eyes were more sunken in, his lips were cracked and dry, and you could see the veins in his arms and neck. Addison gently stroked his hair, frowning as she studied his face. She knew he was in there, but it scared her to see him like this. 

Dr. Abrams opened the door, slipping in quietly. “How’s he doing?” She asked, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. 

“Nothing yet. He’s just so still…” Addison sighed. “I’m scared.” 

She nodded. “I know. It’s a scary time. Zed’s father and sister are here. They want to see him for a bit. Do you want to stay?” 

“No,” Addison replied, shaking her head. “I should go update Bonzo and Eliza. They’ll be worried too. Plus, I have some explaining to do to mom and dad.” The doctor nodded and lead Addison out of the room to a waiting room full of people – including Bucky and her parents. “What are you doing here?” Addison asked, startled to see her parents in the same room as zombies. 

Her mom stepped forward. “Addie, we were wrong about zombies. They’re just like us and we see that now. While your father and I aren’t happy about the idea of you dating, we understand that what you and Zed have is special, and I suppose we can’t deny that. Besides, your father is a sucker for true love. How do you think he won me over?” She laughed. “We’ve arranged it so that you can stay here with Zed during his recovery as much as you want and someone can bring you your homework. If you feel like going to school, you can go.” 

“Wow…thank you, mom. This means a lot to me.” Addison gasped. She’d dreamed of the day that the world would change and start to accept Zombies, and now it was finally happening.


	2. Waiting and Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed finally wakes up after being unconscious. Now he has to face the consequences of hacking the band and learn how to do things over.

Two weeks had gone by and still, Zed was unconscious. People had been in and out of the room constantly, from his father and sister to the entire football team. Addison hadn’t left his side except for a couple of times. She was worried that if she left, he’d wake up and be alone. Curled up beside his bed in a chair, she tried to focus on her book for English class. “Mm…” Addison’s head snapped up and she looked over to Zed. His eyes opened and he seemed to be searching for something. 

“Zed? Hey…I’m here. It’s okay.” Addison soothed, taking his hand. He looked over at her, a small smile spreading across his face. She pulled the chair close and sat down, stroking his hair. “You’re awake.” She grinned. 

“Mm…” He tried to speak but couldn’t find the strength. 

Addison shook her head, kissing his hand. “Don’t speak. You’re recovering and you’re still weak. You’ve been through a lot.” Zed sighed and laid his head back, the exhaustion obvious in his eyes. The two stayed silent for a few minutes, reflecting on all that had happened and what they’d almost lost. 

Dr. Abrams stepped into the room and shook them both from their thoughts. “Ah, Zed, it’s good to see you finally awake!” She smiled brightly. “How are you feeling?”

“I-I…” Zed tried to speak but his throat was sore and his voice raspy. He winced as he tried to speak and Dr. Abrams quickly poured him some water. He sipped it, clearing his throat. “I’m tired. My body hurts and I feel like death.” He tried to smile at his own joke but he was too weak. 

The doctor smiled, checking the machines. “You’ve been through a lot, but you being awake is a sign that we’re on the other side of it now. Things should start getting better over the next few days and weeks. I’d like to get you out of bed as soon as possible. It’ll help with the recovery from the nerve damage and see how bad it is. If you want, I can get you something to eat. What sounds good?”

Zed paused for a moment to think. “Mm…vanilla yogurt.” He smiled, thinking back to his date with Addison. He looked over in time to catch her smiling as well. 

“Hm, well I think I can do that.” Dr. Abrams smiled, leaving the room. 

*********************

It hurt. Zed wasn’t going to lie that it didn’t. Each time they tried to get him out of bed, it felt like fire running through his body. Dr. Abrams told him it was the nerves in his body trying to heal themselves but he wished it would stop. “C’mon Zed, you can do it.” Addison encouraged him. “Just a few steps. That’s all you’ve got to do.” 

“I can’t, Addie. It hurts.” He groaned. She sat beside him, rubbing his back gently. “You should just go and forget about me. I’m always going to be a mess now.” 

Addison just smiled and kissed his cheek. “Zed, I’m not going to leave you. I love you. You’re going to get better, I promise. You just need time to heal.” He loved that about her. No matter what you were feeling, she had the ability to make you feel like things would be okay. He took a deep breath and shakily rose to his feet. Addison was right beside him, holding onto him in case he needed support. He took a couple shaky steps, letting out a chuckle. “See?”

“Yeah…you were right. I think I can do this.” He smiled. He took a few more steps before collapsing. Luckily, Bonzo and Eliza had come in at that moment and Bonzo was able to catch him before he hit the ground. “Thanks Bonzo.” Zed sighed. Bonzo set him down on the bed and he felt like curling into a ball. It wasn’t fair. He’d just wanted to fit in, to be a part of the team. “Can you guys leave? All of you, please? I want to be alone.” 

Addison frowned and stepped toward the bed. “Zed…”

“Please, Addison. Go.” He urged, trying to hold back his tears. He heard them all shuffle from the room and he pulled the blankets over his head. He’d never wanted this. All he’d wanted was to go to a normal school and to feel like he belonged. Now, here he was, stuck in a bed, barely able to walk. The door opened and Zed peeked out from under the covers. It was his dad. “Dad I just want to be alone.” He sighed.

“No, now you’re going to listen to me. You are my son. You’re stronger than anyone I’ve ever known, and I think maybe you got that from your mom. I know you, and I know you can do it. You can get up out of that bed and walk like they want you to. You’re going to recover and go back and play football and follow your dreams.” He encouraged. Zed sat up slowly, wincing at the twinges of pain in his back. His dad had a point and he knew it. Determination flowed through him as he shakily stood, taking a few steps. “That’s my boy!” His dad cheered. Zed made it to the door before having to grip the counter for support. 

He looked around, finding a cane sitting by the door. He grabbed it and opened the door, walking out. “Zed?” Addison asked, amazed that he was on his feet. “Oh my god! You’re up!” She grinned and hurried toward him, hugging him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “I knew you could do it. You just needed some encouragement. That’s why I sent your dad in.” 

“I figured you had a hand in it.” He laughed. He walked a little more before the exhaustion got to him and he headed back to his room to sleep. For the first time in weeks, Zed fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.


	3. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed has finally gone back to school, but it's going to take time to adjust.

Returning to school was different than Zed had expected. People actually were excited to see him and wished him well. Despite having mostly recovered, Zed still needed a cane to walk. His left leg was weak and he had trouble walking on it, but the doctor told him it would come back over time. The school’s athletics trainer had agreed to work with him on getting his leg back in shape, and with any luck, he’d be able to make it to a few games before the season ended. 

Zed had forgotten just how big Seabrook High really was, and by the end of the day he was exhausted. The stairs took a lot out of him and he hated how weak he felt. He was supposed to be strong; to be a leader. Not barely able to walk up a flight of stairs without getting tired. He let out a sigh, tossing his books into his backpack. Addison skipped up beside him, her smile fading as she caught sight of her boyfriend. “Zed? Hey, you look awful…” 

“Wow, thanks. I was hoping for a ‘wow Zed you look so good for your first day back!’” He chuckled. 

Addison smiled, rubbing his back with her free hand. “I just meant you look tired. Why don’t you come to my house for a while? We can eat junk food and watch TV.” Zed nodded, following her out of the school. “Bucky’s driving me home. Get in.” Addison opened the door to Bucky’s car and slid inside, patting the seat next to her for Zed. He climbed in, setting his bag down and leaning his head on Addison’s shoulder. He could hear Bucky and Addison talking but the exhaustion had set in and he was asleep before he knew what happened. 

*****************

Zed woke up in an unfamiliar bed, blankets tangled around his body. He sat up, looking around for signs of where he was. The door opened and Addison walked in, setting down a plate by the bed. “Mom thought you might be hungry. You slept for a while.” She explained, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Zed noticed his jacket had been removed, but other than that, his clothes remained the same. “Bucky had to carry you in. I almost didn’t want him to bother you. You were so peaceful.” Addison climbed across the bed, sitting next to Zed and leaning against the headboard. Zed leaned his head on her shoulder as he’d done in the car, but this time he stayed awake. 

“Thank you for this. I’ve just been so exhausted since everything happened with the Z-bands…” He sighed. Addison placed a kiss on the top of his head, smiling as she brushed his hair with her hand to smooth it down. 

“It’s okay, Zed. You don’t have to explain to me. Mom and dad suggested you stay and get some rest. Besides, it means getting to spend more time with you.” She smiled. 

“So, who’s room is this?” Zed asked, looking around. Addison got up and turned on the lights, giving Zed a better view. The walls were a soft pink color and cheer decorations dotted the walls. Trophies for cheer camp lined the shelves. 

“Mine.” Addison replied. “I know, I know. It’s girly.” 

Zed shook his head. “I like it. It’s a nice change from the mold and dark green color of my room.” He laughed. 

The pair sat in silence for a while, trying to relax and enjoy each other’s company. After everything they’d been through in the past couple of months, it was nice to have some time alone. Zed tried to forget the pain from the band, but the scar on his wrist made it harder to forget. So much had happened since the zombies had been allowed into normal high school but Zed wouldn’t change any of it. Despite his suffering, he’d done what he’d hoped to accomplish. He had to admit, he had a pretty good life now. 

Addison could see the pain in Zed’s eyes. He was so traumatized by what had happened and she wished she could take it away. She was mad. Mad at her parents for being so hateful. Mad at the students at school for making zombies feel like they didn’t belong. Mad at the football team for making Zed feel like he had to risk his life to be accepted by them. It wasn’t fair that he’d risked his life and ended up hurt because of it. She buried her face in his shoulder, letting the tears finally come. “Whoa, Addie! Hey, what’s wrong?” Zed asked, alarmed at the sudden tears from his girlfriend. 

“You’re hurt and it’s all because of them!” She sobbed. She’d been so strong when he’d been in the hospital but now she was at her breaking point and she needed to let it out. “You risked /everything/ and all it did was hurt you.” 

Zed pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. “You’re wrong, Addie. I changed things. We both did. The world is better now, and yeah, I got hurt, but I’m getting better. Besides, if it means I can be with you in public now, it was all worth it. I promise.” He smiled. Addison let out a small chuckle through her tears and looked up at her boyfriend. She didn’t know how she’d gotten so lucky to get such an amazing guy, but she had. He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her softly. He slipped out of bed and hobbled to the bathroom without his cane. It was the first time he’d walked without it and he stopped halfway to turn and face Addison. “I did it! I’m not using the cane!” He cheered. 

“I knew you could! It’s all about baby steps.” She smiled. He happily walked off, giving Addison time to straighten up the room. Zed came back, a grin spread across his face that Addison hadn’t seen in a while. She walked over, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and burying her face in his chest. “I missed this.” She sighed. Zed rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head. Things were looking up and he could finally see things turning around.


	4. Author's Note - Establishing Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd set things up.

Hey guys.

So I should've done this at the beginning but I kind of forgot until now. Basically, all of this takes place about 4 football games before the homecoming game. Addison took her wig off a lot sooner so her hair has grown out a little and she's started to style it. People have gotten used to it at this point too. The game wasn't required to make people accept zombies, but it still was because of Zed.

If there's anything I didn't cover or anything you want to know, comment below.


	5. Homecoming

Zed had never thought he’d be one for dance classes, but Addison had thought it would help loosen him up a little. He’d gotten the all clear from the doctor to do it and he had to admit, it didn’t sound like such a bad idea. The skill would come in handy with the school dances in the future and it would help keep him limber for football. However, he had to admit that a 6-foot-tall zombie in a room full of mostly females was a bit of an odd sight. 

Class wasn’t easy either. Zed had to work at it, and by the end of the first week, he was enjoying it. Plus, he also got to spend more time with Addison, so he really couldn’t complain. Class ended and Zed stepped over to his gym bag, grabbing a towel out of it. “Hey Addie,” Zed called, moving toward his girlfriend. “Wanna get some lunch? My treat.” 

Addison smiled, packing up her bag. “Sure! Let’s get pizza. I’m really done being healthy for today.” She laughed. Zed smiled and took her hand. The pizza parlor they frequented was a short walk from the dance class so they were there in no time. 

“The homecoming dance is soon…” Zed began, still nervous about asking. He’d never asked anyone to a dance before and even though Addison was his girlfriend, that didn’t mean she was obligated to go with him. Zed was a traditional sort of guy. Even if Addison had already planned to go with him without a big ask, he wanted to do it anyway. Addison looked at him, sipping her drink quietly. “I um, I know it’s stupid of me to do but I want to formally ask you to the dance.” 

Addison’s face lit up as a smile spread across her face. “I wasn’t sure you’d ask!” Zed was incredulous. Addie had thought that he wouldn’t ask her? Why would she think that? Zed loved her so much and he couldn’t think of anything better than to be at the Homecoming dance with Addison. “I can’t wait! This is going to be amazing!”

Zed smiled softly, taking his girlfriend’s hand. “Addie, of course I’d ask you. I love you and I can’t think of anything better. It’s going to be the best night ever.” 

******************

Zed had to admit, he was nervous. It was the first time he was going to a dance, especially one around humans. He straightened his tie and checked his appearance in the mirror. He’d chosen a black suit, wanting to go a little classier than the pink one he’d worn on his date with Addison. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the flower he’d bought for her and headed downstairs. “You look great, son.” His dad beamed as he came down the stairs. Zed smiled, shaking his head.

“Dad, don’t get all sentimental.” He joked. His dad laughed, patting Zed on the shoulder. 

“This is a big moment for both of us. It’s your first dance, and honestly at the beginning of the year, I didn’t think you were going to make it to see it. It reminded me so much of your mom…” He trailed off. Zed and Zoey’s mom wasn’t something that any of them mentioned much. It still hurt too much to do so, and Zed wasn’t sure it would ever be okay to talk about. “Have fun tonight, okay?” 

Zed nodded and smiled, walking out of the house. All of the zombies were going to homecoming tonight and Zed couldn’t help but celebrate seeing all of them dressed up leaving their houses. “Eliza! Looking good!” Zed called. She was wearing a rich, deep purple dress that she’d accented with a few of her own pieces. It looked good on her and Zed had to admit, it was the first time he’d really ever seen her dressed up. 

“Not so bad yourself, football boy.” She smiled. “Do you know what Addison’s wearing?” 

Zed shook his head. “Nope. She wouldn’t tell me. She kept saying it’s a secret and that I’d find out tonight.” Eliza nodded. “So, you never did tell me. Who’s your date tonight?” 

“Bucky. It’s shocking, I know, but that’s who it is.” She grinned. “He and I have actually been talking.” 

“Huh. Well, I’m happy for you, Eliza.” Zed replied, walking off. He couldn’t wait until he could drive next year and then he could take Addison on some real dates. He made it to her house in no time and nervously knocked on the door. Addison’s mom opened the door, smiling when she saw Zed. 

“Zed! Good to see you! How are you feeling?” She asked, stepping aside so he could come in.

Zed stepped in, giving her a small hug. “Better, actually. My leg flairs up sometimes but I think it’ll hold out for tonight. Is Addie ready?” 

“I am.” She replied, making her way down the stairs. Zed thought his heart was going to pop out of his chest with as fast as it was beating. Addison looked absolutely gorgeous in a knee length one shoulder red dress. He’d never seen her in anything so breathtaking and he wasn’t sure how to feel. “Wow, Zed. You clean up nice.” She smiled. 

“Y-You do too.” He swallowed nervously. Addison took his hand and after a few pictures, the two of them headed to the dance. The lights in the gym sparkled, giving off an ethereal feel to the space. It was romantic and magical all at the same time. Zed had never seen anything like it. Soft fabric hung from the ceiling, twisting with the lights to form elegant light fixtures and the decorations were made to look like an elegant Parisian night. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Addison asked.  
“It is,” Zed smiled softly, leading her to the dance floor. “And so are you.” 

The two danced quietly, Addison laying her head against Zed’s chest as they moved in rhythm to the music. Occasionally Zed kissed her, but mostly he just held her, grateful to be here with her and to be alive. “One day, I’ll take you to Paris for real.” He promised, kissing her deeply.


End file.
